


Small Things

by PompousPickle



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kinda anyway, M/M, food sharing is my number 1 weakness, longer stuff to come maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/PompousPickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tends to slip up on some details sometimes. Dorian really doesn't mind. (Mostly gen but I guess there is Jorian implied because I'm a giant dork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

It would be a small thing. Most people wouldn’t notice. John didn’t even notice, half of the time. That he would slip up on some details. Dorian seemed to be the only one who caught on sometimes. But he couldn’t say he minded.

They were walking around the city, mostly wordlessly. It was one of the simple times between cases, where there was nothing to do but watch the city move. Dorian liked the cases. He liked helping people. It gave his life a bit of purpose. It gave people a reason to remember him. But he liked these moments too. He liked watching people bustle around and talk and laugh. He liked watching them tease each other and insult each other, with a small smile in their eyes.

He liked doing these things with John.

The detective flashed his badge and a smarmy smile at the hot dog vendor. The man almost immediately handed him his food for free, no questions asked. Kennex managed to scoop the onions and cheese on his chili dog before his partner spoke up.

“You’re off-duty. Soliciting street vendors for free food just because of your job title is deceptive and…”

“And if I wanted your opinion, I would have said something before I got the free dog,” John finished for him with a smug grin, taking a bite and wiping bits of chili from his mouth. “Wanna bite?” He asked, his mouth still partially full, holding the hot dog towards his partner.

Dorian nearly stopped in his tracks. It was a small thing. It was always these small things. “Shit,” John said with a quick swallow and a snorted-out laugh. If Dorian didn’t know better, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he did, he would say the man was embarrassed. “God. Sorry. I uh…I forgot.”

He wasn’t sure how Kennex forgot. Between the bio-scans and the analysis and the glowing blue parts, Dorian wasn’t sure how the man managed to slip up sometimes. How, after a few months, he sometimes offered him hot dogs or sips of his iced tea or asked him about grade school.

They were always small things.

“I’m not going to ask how you managed that one,” Dorian shook his head, continuing onward, fighting the small smile curling at his lips.

“Look I said I was sorry,” Kennex said uselessly, his voice raising defensively, as though he felt he did something wrong. And Dorian wanted to correct him. To tell him that it was the opposite. That it was the small things that made him happy. That made him feel human. That making John forget was his favorite part about every day. It made up for the hardest parts. It made up for the times where he found it hard to feel at all.

He just couldn’t process the words to say it. 


End file.
